Sting Eucliffe's Everyday Life
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: Daichi's face lit up in excitement, "I wanna hear stories about your mission today!" He really loves hearing stories about his father's adventure. Someday he's gonna be an awesome Mage like his parents. Sequel to 'For Sting Eucliffe' Rated T for safety.


**Summary:** Daichi's face lit up in excitement, "I wanna hear stories about your mission today!" He really loves hearing stories about his father's adventure. Someday he's gonna be an awesome Mage like his parents.

**Pairing:** Sting - Lucy One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Mashima Hiro

**Genre: **Family, Comedy, Romance, Slight Angst

**Warning:** Please forgive any mistakes that you may find on any of Sabrina's stories, both character-wise and grammatical wise.

**Author's Note: **Well, this is sort of a sequel to Sabrina's oneshot 'For Sting Eucliffe'. Sabrina is on the roll.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tired from his mission, Sting strode down the street that leads to his house with his shoulders slightly slumping forward. Imagining his beautiful blonde wife along with his adorable children waiting for his return, the White Dragon Slayer beamed and almost skipped his way to their house in a very exited manner... _yes, almost..._— Sting made face in an instant— if it was not for his raven haired nakama and his annoying cat-in-frog-costume following him from behind.

Realizing the sudden change on his human partner's mood, Lector sweat dropped and winced when Sting finally whipped his head harshly to his back and gave Rogue a sharp gaze.

"The hell are you following me for?!" Sting snarled at his partner.

With his usual apathetic expression, Rogue continued his pacing and eventually passed the angry Sting by. Frosch, Rogue's cat, floated above the Black Dragon's head.

Rogue was couple of feet away from the angry Eucliffe when he finally decided to answer, "What's wrong? I just wanted to greet Eiko and Daichi, is all." He said with nonchalant manner.

The vein on the blonde Dragon Slayer's forehead throbbed harder, "Why the hell are you being so touchy feely with my kids?" Sting hissed unpleasantly.

Rogue halted and looked over his shoulder before a taunting smirk appeared on his handsome face, "Sting, jealousy is unbecoming of you." He teased and resumed his pace once again.

Sting violently twitched and curled his fists in anger, "Why you little—,"

"Sting calm down, you don't want Dai-chan and Ei-chan see you with an angry expression on your face right?" Lector calmly said patting his blonde partner on the head.

"Damn it Rogue!" Sting cursed before he allowed himself to breathe out the agitation building inside him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm home."

A kid with spiky golden hair perked up at the voice. He whirled his head excitedly away from the coloring book placed on top of the coffee table towards the main door of their house. A wide smile formed across the child's lips before he literally leaped his way towards the foyer.

"Daddy!" Daichi exclaimed and threw himself towards the man standing at the entrance and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

Lucy Eucliffe trailed behind her overly-excited son with her daughter Eiko inside her arms. Seeing the man on the doorway, Eiko started throwing her arms and legs excitedly, crying out an excited baby squeals.

Lucy beamed, "Hi." she said.

"Welcome back, Daddy!" the five year old boy greeted while smiling up to the man.

The man smiled down to the blonde young boy. "Tadaima," he greeted back and lifted the boy in his arms.

A very loud 'BANG' sound interrupted that moment. They all dragged their eyes towards Sting, who was violently twitching in anger, as he was standing behind Natsu Dragoneel, who had Daichi inside his arms.

Daichi's eyes sparkled in happiness at the sight of his father despite the fact that his father was glaring dangerously at Natsu. The latter in return just blinked his eyes before creasing his forehead.

"What does Daichi mean by 'Daddy', you damn bas— what are even you doing here?!" Sting was on time to stop himself from cursing in front of his precious children.

"It's Papa!" Daichi cried and pointed a finger at Sting.

Daichi motioned to Natsu to put him down. The pink haired Mage, on the other hand, smiled and obeyed instantly. He gently placed the blonde young boy down on the floor.

The moment his tiny feet met the surface of the floor, Daichi ran towards his father and wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

The scowl on Sting's face automatically dissolved and changed into a bright and soft smile as he looked down at his blonde son.

"Welcome home Papa!" Daichi greeted his father eagerly.

"Hey there son." Sting greeted, "Have you been good while I was gone?" Sting affectionately stroked his son's blonde hair.

Daichi nodded his head excitedly, "I was good!" and then turned his head to his mother who was now standing feet away from both the of them, "Wasn't I Mama? I was behaving good right?" Daichi innocently inquired his mother.

Lucy giggled and nodded to her son, "Of course you were." she agreed before planting a kiss on her husband's lips. "Welcome home Honey."

"I'm home." Sting lovingly replied to his wife before dragging his attention back to his son.

Daichi smirked proudly at his father, slightly protruding his chest in the process. "See? Told 'ya!" He said running a finger under his nose.

Sting grinned at his son and ruffled Daichi's blonde spiky hair that looked so much like his. "That's my big boy!"

Eiko squealed happily gaining her father's attention, the baby Eucliffe wagged her arms and legs before lifting her tiny arms towards her father, Sting obediently reached for his daughter and held the baby protectively inside his arms. Eiko in return giggled as she played the dangling earring of her father. Planting a kiss against his daughter's temple, Sting smiled brightly.

Sting really loves to be surrounded by his family.

"Good evening."

Sting felt his happy family moment crumbled beneath his feet when he felt the presence of his raven haired nakama. Daichi peered from the side of Sting's waist and laughed out when he saw Rogue standing behind his father.

"Daddy Rogue!" Daichi skipped towards Rogue and tackled the Shadow Dragon Slayer in a clumsy hug.

Rogue in return chuckled and patted Daichi's golden hair affectionately. "Hello Daichi."

"Hello, Lucy-san."

Lucy beamed back at Rogue and Frosch, "Hi, Rogue-kun, Frosch-kun."

Sting twitched before handing his giggling daughter back to his wife, an amused smile crossed the Stellar Mage's lips. Sting doesn't like how Rogue tried to be so friendly with his wife.

"The hell?! Why does Daichi keeps calling you—," Sting jerked his thumb at Natsu who was now busy making different funny faces at Eiko which in return the baby shrieked in delight because of the attentione Natsu was showering her, "and you—," and then Sting pointed his forefinger angrily at Rogue who was now carrying Daichi inside his arms, "'Daddy'?! What's up with that?!"

Why are they acting as if they are the father of his children?!

Natsu scoffed. Sting twitched for two reasons. First, he doesn't like the way the Fire Dragon Slayer snorted, and mostly he doesn't like the idea of this pink headed jerk had his arm snaked around his wife's shoulders. No matter how close they were, or are, she still _his _wife!

Sting felt like he's slowly reaching the exploding point.

Natsu then shook his head lightly. "It's just a pet name your son gave to us. It's not like it has any meaning on it since—," Natsu creased his handsome face and followed by a pout, "_You _are Daichi and Eiko's father." The way the last words escaped Natsu's lips it was as if he was cursing Sting being the father of the kids in an indirect manner.

The Fire Dragon Slayer still doesn't like the idea of Sting marrying Lucy up until this very minute, even though Lucy and Sting were married for almost six and half years by now.

Sensing the tension between the three men, Lucy sighed in exasperation before stepping between them. "Stop it you guys." She chided sternly, "I don't want any violence in front of my children." she said giving the three men a hard and meaningful look. Lucy looked down on her son and smiled, "Let's head back inside okay honey?"

"Hai!" Daichi chirped before running inside the house.

With a glaring contest happening between the three Dragon Slayers, Lucy and the kids went back inside the living room.

"Daddy Gray, I'm back!" Daichi exclaimed happily in contrast to Sting's violent reaction.

"Welcome back." Gray greeted while he was casually sitting on the carpeted floor, he had his elbows propped on the the glass coffee table— scattered on the table was Daichi's coloring books and few robot and car toys among it— Gray was obviously waiting for Daichi's return.

To Sting's annoyance the dark haired Ice Make Mage was sitting inside his house, feeling right at home.

_'The fuck with all these idiots letting my son call them Daddy?!' _Sting rolled his eyes in irritation trying to choked in the scream that wanted to come out from him.

Sting stomped his way towards the kitchen where Lucy went straight after placing Eiko inside her play pen.

"Geez..." Sting slammed his buttocks onto the chair and sighed in exasperated manner.

Hearing her husband annoyed sigh, Lucy turned around and offered a soft smile to Sting. "Don't hate them for wanting to spend time with the kids, Honey." Lucy said gently before facing the stove once more. "They are Daichi and Eiko's godfathers after all."

"I know that, already." Sting grumbled. "But sometimes I think that they wanted to spend time with _you _more than with the kids." Sting grudgingly commented.

Lucy giggled. "Of course. Natsu, Gray and Rogue were all my precious friends so it's only natural that they want to pay me a visit. I'll hunt them down and strangled them if they stop coming here to visit me anymore." Lucy amusedly answered before a soft giggle escaped from her for the second time.

Sting rolled his eyes at his wife, _'You don't have any idea the real reason why they want to visit you Lucy.'_ he inwardly said, half amused half irritated.

Sting stood up and walked towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders and buried his handsome face against his wife's golden hair, which smells lavender as always. It always has a therapeutic effect on him, once he inhaled his wife sweet scent, he would always calm down no matter how angry he is. Satisfied on how calm he is right now, Sting kissed Lucy's head.

"I love you." he said with his lips pressed on Lucy's head.

Tilting her head slightly towards Sting, Lucy smiled and said, "And I love you too."

Sting travelled his lips from Lucy's head and then slowly down to his wife's earlobe, teasing and nibbling that part. Lucy cringed as a sensual moan escaped her lips. Sting used his one hand to turn off the stove while the other hand forced Lucy to turn around and face him.

Lucy was blushing madly but she obediently comply. She slowly twisted her body and face her husband. Sting trapped Lucy between his well-built body and the tiled kitchen counter. Then he buried his handsome face against Lucy's neck and started nibbling the side of her neck leaving bright red kiss marks.

Lucy automatically threw her head backward to help her husband fully accessed her neck. When she felt Sting's warmth tongue playing and massaging her neck sensually, Lucy gently grasped Sting's spiky golden hair and groaned in pleasure.

With heavy breathing, "S-Sting... W-we should stop... Dai-chan and the other might enter the kitchen..."

Sting sensually groaned in between his kisses, "Those guys' are keeping the kids busy...so don't worry." He said before capturing Lucy's lips once more.

"Mmnn..." Lucy bite her lower when Sting traveled his tongue sensually against the skin of her neck.

"S-Sting..."

"Lucy..."

"What are you doing?"

Both Eucliffe gasped in shock and automatically leaped away from each other when they heard the voice of their son. Daichi was standing on the entrance of the kitchen with a confuse expression on his petite face.

Lucy's face flashed in deep red, as well as her husband. "N-no-nothing Honey!" She squeaked in embarrassment.

"Where are... erhm your uncles?" He asked to hide his flustered face.

Daichi walked towards his father and hugged his leg, "They left. Daddy Gray and Daddy Natsu said they have work with Aunt Erza tomorrow morning. Daddy Rogue said the same thing so they all left awhile ago."

Sting scooped his son and nodded, "Hmm... Well, your Mom is still busy with cooking our dinner. What do you want to play while we wait?"

Daichi's face lit up in excitement, "I wanna hear stories about your mission today!" He really loves hearing stories about his father's adventure. Someday he's gonna be an awesome Mage like his parents.

Sting laughed out, "Okay, then. Let's go to your sister and I tell you how awesome you Dad was today."

"Okay!"

Before leaving the kitchen, Sting turned his head around and gave Lucy a small, seductive smile as if telling her that they will continue later what they've left off awhile ago. Lucy giggled while watching her husband and son walking out of the kitchen with a loving expression on her pretty face.

She really loves her family.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Sabrina hope the ending would not appear to be rush or something... anyways thank you for reading and if you have some time please read and review Sabrina's other stories as well. You review is like a vitamin for her lol thank you again~~~

**Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.**

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' &amp; 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
